Death in Crosshairs: Agent Academy
by jbigzpffr
Summary: Can our young Cirinity overcome the challenges put in front of her in Sith Agent Academy? Follow her in this SWTOR fan fiction!


Cirinity sat in the back of the shuttle with the other initiates. She could not see anyone's face, since there was no light in the back. She was strapped into her seat by a harness that did not allow for much movement, and she was also blindfolded. The Imperial Intelligence officers did not want to give any of these initiates any sort of freedom. Cirinity knew most of this stemmed from the idea that freedom would be a weakness, as would identity. The Sith did not want such things for people who were no longer "people."

Cirinity was also only twelve, which was the same age that everyone else in the shuttle would be at the time they were taken from their parents. Cirinity remembered watching her mother cry bitterly in the streets, trying to rip away from the arms of the Sith soldiers, and screaming loudly, "You bitch! Why did you have to be so smart?!"

Cirinity laughed on the inside a bit with such a memory. _Good riddance, whore._ Cirinity knew that Intelligence only took the brightest and strongest children to join the Academy to become Sith agents, which made her a bit cocky considering her mother had been nothing but a spice addict and a prostitute. Cirinity saw all of this as her chance to escape the inevitable of becoming just like her mother.

She did have to wonder what would come in the next few hours. She knew there would be grueling training, and she was fairly confident they would destroy everyone's wills and recreate new one's for everyone. Cirinity took a few minutes to let go of all the thoughts in her head. She knew that a clear mind would be the best way to approach the next three years._ I can't be the boss anymore. They own me. You just remember that, Cirinity._

The room jerked just slightly, causing her to slide a bit into the figure next to her, which he started to curse a bit. Cirinity ignored him, and began to hear the door open. A hint of light hit her face as someone ripped off the bandana and undid her harness. "Get your ass up now, you piece of shit! Get the fuck out of this shuttle now!"

She took off running out of the shuttle with everyone else. She started to find a line of people, and she fell in line. "Attention fuckheads! Watcher approaches!"

Cirinity turned her head a bit to see the Watcher start his walk by to see his new recruits. He was bald, about in his thirties, and a Chiss. His blue skin shone brightly as the lights and rain bounced off his skin. Right, I just noticed it was raining…

"Welcome, new comers. My name is Watcher 3. I am the Chancellor for Agent Academy. Tomorrow starts the rest of your life. You will know pain; you will know allegiance to the Emperor. Many of you will not make it through the training program. For the first month, there will be a trial each week. One of you will not make it through the trial."

He stopped right in front of Cirinity and stared into her eyes. "Why is there a female in the midst of us?!"

"Sir, she tested at a 98 percentile on the military exam," replied one of the agents that was on the shuttle.

"Ah, so she has a lot to prove to me then, eh? Or maybe we can find a more suitable place for you around here, such as the kitchen, eh?"

Cirinity did not think, but she instantly spat in his face. One soldier approached and slammed to butt of his gun into her face, instantly causing her to fall to the ground. Blood poured from her nose as she stood back up and back in formation. Watcher 3 just wiped his face and laughed, "Yes, yes. I think maybe we have found a good one this year. Seeing your progress should be, nevertheless, interesting."

Watcher 3 approached another man and whispered something to him, then he walked back into the dome building behind them. Then the man turned to the initiates, "Follow me, now!"

They ran behind him out of the rain and into another domed building next to the same building that Watcher 3 walked into previously. Once they emerged into the better lit building, Cirinity began to notice her surroundings a bit better. Everything was white, Sith logos in red on the walls on both sides of her. She was approached by a strange alien creature with a long neck and very pale skin. "Everyone will need to follow me now," the alien said in a calm voice that soothed Cirinity just slightly. "Now you will know your new identity. As an Imperial agent, your old name will no longer be relevant. That life was left behind. You will all have a new identity today. You will die with this identity."

"Approach the computer!" the Sith officer yelled immediately to the first initiate in line. He approached the computer, inserted his arm into a hole toward the bottom. He grimaced a bit, then the computer immediately stated, " No. 4568, Building 10, Bunk 1."

Eventually after a few initiates, she approached the machine. She took her small arm and inserted it into the hole. She suddenly realized why everyone let out a sound everytime they inserted their arm. A giant sharp needle came down and went into her arm, and it stayed from about a minute. Cirinity never really liked needles, and she usually avoided them at all costs. It took a great deal of mental persuasion to not cry. Finally, the computer stated, "No. 4609, Building 10, Bunk 36."

_Finally, I can get started taking over this place. Tomorrow starts my first day. Sleep first, kick ass later._

Cirinity approached her bunk, sat down on the bunk for a second, then looked down under the bunk to see a locker with her bunk number on it. She opened it to pull out pajamas, two training uniforms, and a red jumpsuit, all labeled with the Sith Empire insignia.

_The next fifty years of my life..._

She turned around to see a group of three guys surrounding her. They all carried looks of disgust and were crossing their arms. "Look here, bitch," said one in the front that was obviously the leader of this ragtag effort, "they say you could be the best. My father owns half of Drommund Kaas. Don't think for an instance that I cannot make your miserable and meaningless existence end."  
"I feel like you are no longer are connected to such a man. Once you came here and you got that number, you are no longer his son," Cirinity said.

"You fucking..." the boy said as he began to swing with the backside of his hand toward her, only to be stopped by a random arm.

"Taking advantage of a helpless person is not the ways of a true agent," said another boy as he grabbed the other boy's arm. Cirinity took a quick glimpse of the boy.

He had perfect black hair, short of course for training, his eyes determined as he threw the other guy on the ground and knocked another guy down on the ground with a punch. He seemed very fit for a twelve year old, and he was also very swift, diving under another guy and tripping him in the process. He immediately got up and approached Cirinity. "I will not always be here to watch your ass. Be ready for anything."

Cirinity stared at him in awe as he walked away. Was it a mere crush? She never felt this way about anyone ever. _No, let it go now. This will only slow you down..._

The boy that started the entire thing began to stand up, and he immediately started yelling, "Well, who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"That, 4601, is Initiate 4500. He will be your company commander. Anything he says goes. You argue, he can kill you all I care!" the same Imperial officer from earlier yelled as he entered the room. "Initiate 4500 is the only person to ever score a perfect 100 on the military proficiency test. He will create great soldiers out of you. But he will take orders from me. My name is Seargent Ditkis. You will do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do. Drills start at 0400. Be ready."


End file.
